


Skystar Week 2020

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Loneliness, M/M, Old Age, Reunions, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Skystar Week 2020!Chapter 1: Nothing like seeing your Conjux after all this timeChapter 2: Old Starscream reflects on his life choices and makes a very hasty decisionChapter 3: Shattered Glass! Skyfire admits he's lonely and hates that he can feel his ex's healthy relationship With MegatronChapter 4:TFA AU! Nothing like seeing your Conjux after 4 million years (valveplug)Chapter 5: Dragonformers!Chapter 6: Megatron can provide something Starscream needs, that Skyfire can'tChapter 7: Free Prompt-Royal AU- Skyfire brings a guest to a family dinner
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 93





	1. Hope/Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished up with Thunderrod week 2020, and I said why not another? But this one I'm taking it slow, trying to chill ya know?  
> I also really want to get into writing theses two, and I'm planning on writing this huge royal au (that's part of the same au as Scorched Metal) So this is gonna be a trial run! Wish me luck!

His spark soared, finally after all this time, he felt it, the gentle tug that meant only one thing. Starscream stomped down the hallway, his wings fluttering with unbridled joy, who would have predicted what they would find? Strange that after all these years this world, Earth had changed, now the tiny planet was full of disgusting organic life, Skyfire would freak out over the discovery.

He stumbled and a tiny sweet smile grew over his lip plates, that’s what he could do, show Skyfire around the organic mud ball. The giant shuttle would study everything, from plant life to the insects, the wind currents and how humanity altered the world around them. His spark warmed at the idea, just the two of them, soaring high in the sky. His frame jittered and Starscream wanted to well scream, how could he not?!

His conjux that was lost for millions of years is back!

He finally paused before the medbay, forcing his frame to still and relax, he shuttered his optics. “It’s okay, you’ve got this, it’s just Skyfire, and you can explain it, everything. He’ll understand, he’s so open minded.” Starscream vented, shoving away the dark secrets he interweaved his life with, when did they become secrets?

There it was again, that tug, Skyfire knew he was outside that door, just a few steps away. It was a tug, just a soft pull, as soft as the mist that clung to his frame when he flew through the morning clouds, that was Skyfire. Never a pull, a whisper of a tug, a gentle reminder that he was there.

Joy bubbled up in his chassis and he entered the medbay.

The strong scents of chemical cleanser and oil stung his sensors, but there was that faint smell, it was Vosian rain, Starscream had forgotten what Vos smelled like. That’s what Skyfire smelled like. 

He spotted the massive white wings jutting out of the berth, they towered over any mech, most of Skyfire’s limbs hung over the berth or were laid on another berth. Wires and machines beeped and monitored his systems. Starscream softly crept up to the all too familiar frame, his optics started to blur as he fought back washer fluid. 

“I can wake him up if you want, he knows you’re here and keeping him under now would be just cruel.”

Starscream sat down next to Skyfire’s helm, brushing off some oil from his cheek. “Please.”

Hook shuffled over, tapping on another machine, there was a soft beep and Skyfire’s systems started to hum with life. “It’s a slow startup, don’t overwhelm him.”

Starscream nodded, observing the twitching in that handsome soft face, his servo cupped Skyfire’s cheek. When did he get so small? Skyfire was a giant even among shuttle frames, Starscream hardly came up to his waist when they first met, and now he was smaller. That’s right, he was starving, his frame had to shut off certain systems to keep himself alive.

Skyfire would notice, he would ask questions, lots of questions, then bring up how bad it was for his frame to starve himself. 

The frame under him grumbled and Skyfire’s intake formed a frown, his optics shot open and his frame jerked up, he leaned over the berth and purged. He groaned as foul energon, water and dirt splattered onto the floor.

“What did I say Starscream?” Hook yelled.

“You didn’t flush his tanks.” Starscream snapped, clinging to Skyfire’s arm and rubbing his back struts. “Skyfire?”

He groaned and fell back on the berth, his tanks made a horrible grinding sound, the tender optics focused up at him. Skyfire’s frame started to kick, Starscream gasped and held Skyfire’s helm, panic spreading through his spark, that is until Skyfire grinned. He was laughing.

“What?!” Starscream snapped.

“Sorry sweet spark, purged on the floor.” He mumbled, still laughing. “I still get sparks in my tanks.”

“UGH!” He slapped Skyfire’s shoulder. “That’s not funny!”

“But it’s true.” Skyfire whined, his massive arm wrapping around Starscream’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Starscream curled up next to him, running his digits down Skyfire’s neck wiring. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad.” He stuck out his tongue. “I’d love to kiss you sweet spark, but I know you’d hate the taste.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re back on your peds in no time.” Starscream nuzzled his helm against Skyfire’s, his spark pulling him closer to the massive shuttle, their vents already synchronized, something that only deep bonded couplings could do. 

Skyfire frowned. “Starscream?”

“What?” Fear speared through his spark.

His optics started to water with washer fluid. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m no-” A fat tear rolled past his nose and splattered on the berth below them, he was crying.

“It’s okay Star, I’m here.” He rumbled.

Starscream laughed, kissing the shuttle then flinching at the horrid taste. “Ew.”

“I told you.”

He didn’t leave Skyfire’s side, not that first night, or the next night, only stepping out for a few reports and making sure the rest of his trinemates didn’t set the base on fire. Starscream sat there with Skyfire’s helm in his lap, rubbing the back of Skyfire’s neck. Maybe he could explain himself, when Skyfire was feeling better? Promise him something far away from the front lines? Starscream didn’t like that idea, he wanted the shuttle close, where he could make sure his bonded wouldn’t disappear in a gust of snow. 

Cybertron, it was relatively safe there, and Skyfire would find a way to get the planet back to life again, somehow. Starscream had hope in Skyfire’s brilliant processor, he knew the massive shuttle could do it. 

Someone was coming, someone big, their stomps Starscream recognized, Megatron. He unsheathed his claws and flared his wings and plates, hovering over Skyfire’s weak frame. His leader stopped in the doorway, an unreadable expression stared at Starscream. Starscream’s thrusters whined, his wings covered Skyfire. 

That’s what Skyfire meant to him, Skyfire meant the stars and sky to him, he would risk his own wings to keep the shuttle safe. Megatron knew that now. But Megatron didn’t know how fierce a seeker would protect their mate, he had no idea what Starscream would do to him if Skyfire was hurt. 

The display wasn’t a threat, it was a promise, that no matter what Megatron did to Starscream, that Starscream would do so much worse to him if Skyfire was ever injured by him.


	2. Regrets/Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it, united Cybertron and led the whole planet into a new golden age, but now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to include some Thunderrod in this.

His claws tapped rhythmically on the throne, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, his thrusters whirled and slowed and whirled again. His optics narrowed at the purple symbol that hung in the throne room. It was his arm now, it had been for awhile, he led them to victory, Optimus Prime’s spark cracked under his peds, the Autobots had surrendered and Cybertron was on its way to being restored. 

Lord Starscream did it, everything he ever wanted. And now, as he looked at his digital, his plates, his aged face, he realized something that had always been there. He didn’t regret Megatron’s death, or Optimus’, leading his arm, combining Decepticons and Autobots. He did regret that he sat alone, high on a pillar that no one else could possibly reach.

Without a servo to hold late into the night cycles, or someone to whisper gentle sayings in the morning. Someone who used to bring him hot energon, someone he would sneak up on with a treat. 

His spark ached as his processor started to form a scheme, nothing evil, but he was plotting.

Slowly he rose to his peds, his frame aching under him. He limped out of the throne room, down the hall, his vents wheezed with each step, his spark weight down with memories. 

Sure he did everything he wanted, or almost everything, but the crown had grown heavy on his helm. Starscream paused at the door where his successor stayed, he pinged, the doors opened and lord Starscream stepped in. Rodimus sat comfortably in his bean bag, datapad on his servos, on his berth laid his...well Starscream wasn’t sure what Rodimus would call Thunderclash. A companion? 

Rodimus huffed and set his glasses down, his freckles face plates scrunching up. “What is it now my lord?” 

Rodimus was Optimus’ successor, and a fine one, he opened up to a treaty and they worked well together. Starscream admitted that he couldn’t have picked a far better mech to fill the throne, Rodimus didn’t see the difference between the purple and red. 

Starscream picked off his crown and set it on the table next to the door, nodding to Rodimus. “I’m going away, I don’t know if I’ll be back, Thunderclash?”

The colorful mech’s helm shot up from the berth. “Huh?”

“Treat Rodimus right, he’ll need a lot of...what is it, the humans they have this saying? TLC?” He frowned. “What does that mean Rodimus?”

“Uh, Tender, love and care?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yea that.” He waved and stepped out, and like that Cybertron wasn’t his anymore, a massive weight was lifted off his wings and he stepped out of the building, transformers and flew towards the space bridge. 

* * *

Beep...beep...beep…

He stared at the spark signature, sinking back in his seat, he was safe here, far away from any other mech. He told himself he wouldn’t be found, it would be better if no one found him. Skyfire sunk down and pulled his legs up.

Someone was out there, hunting him down, why else would someone come to Earth’s north pole?

He shut his optics and willed this away, he was fine on his own, he had been since the crash, and when he defected from the Decepitcons, and the Autobots. Skyfire was perfectly fine being one his own.

Maybe having a certain small seeker around wouldn’t be too bad?

He shut that idea out and shoved it down a dark pit, Starscream was better off without him.

The dot wasn’t moving anymore, Skyfire uncurled from his seat and stared up at the screen. The beeping was fading, their spark, it was being snuffed. He jumped to his peds, put on his cloak and grabbed his spare, running out into the blizzard towards the faint signal. 

His peds sunk deep into the snow with a soft crunch, Skyfire pressed forward, spotting a frame in the distance. Skyfire paused over the frame, recognizing those wings anywhere. “What are you doing Starscream?” He scooped up the seeker and made his way back to the crashed ship. 

Skyfire curled around the frozen frame, tracing Starscream’s plates, the new age marks. He vented and pressed his helm to Starscream’s. His spark softening, it always did when Starscream was around, when they were in the lab, flying, exploring. 

The smaller seeker frame wiggled and groaned. “Mmm?”

“How’d you find me Starscream?” He mumbled.

“Never lost you.” He mumbled optics onlining.

“You kept tabs on me?”

He nodded, optics softening. “I’m sorry.”

Skyfire couldn’t really be mad, part of him knew, how could he not know? Starscream ran Cybertron, of course he would keep an optic on him.

“Do you want me to leave?” Starscream didn’t look up, staring down at his small blue servos that clung to Skyfire’s chest. 

“No, but why are you here?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I’ve done everything I wanted, or so I thought, everything but well, find you again and hopefully start over?”

Skyfire vented, really taking in the age marks, the new plates, the faint rattle that came from Starscream’s vents. His own systems were slower, tried from the war, his self exile hasn’t been too kind on his frame either. Skyfire pulled Starscream closer, feeling Starscream’s freezing face against his neck. “Please, I need you to say it Star.”

“I love you, I love you so much, and I regret what years we lost.”

His spark softened and Skyfire wrapped his frame around Starscream’s. “I love you too Star.”

  
  



	3. Loneliness/Gentleness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered Glass!  
> Skyfire admits he is alone.  
> And Megatron is the sweetest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did want to play with SG! but some of that gets dark way too fast, like goodness, y'all need to chill. So here we have toxic Skystar, and healthy Megastar.

He finished the report and sent it to Perceptor, knowing the loud scientist would shove it onto his partner to digest. He felt bad for Brainstorm, knowing he had to handle Preceptor's violent tendencies, nothing like douging heavy glass beakers. 

But that wasn’t any of his business.

Skyfire’s black digits typed away as he pieced together another dangerous virus, not a rust virus, too dangerous, unpredictable, they couldn’t control it, and that’s how they lost Luna 1. This one was different, instead of breaking down the outside in, it would from the inside out, in short mecha would cook themselves inside out.

All that was left was trial runs and they had more than enough spare mechs to test it on.

_ Star was always better at this, reconfiguring the code. _

He slammed his servo down hard on the desk, denting it. Skyfire’s intake curled up and his fangs flashing. HE left, HE picked the winning side, STARSCREAM stayed, STARSCREAM wanted to fail. That was none of his problem. 

His problem was figuring out this code alone in his lab, so that Optimus wouldn’t come down here and tear his face plates off. Simple, just get a trial run started and test it on a few mechs, nothing more.

Just Skyfire in his lab, with the data in front of him.

He sat back, twiddling his thumbs and twitching his wings, his optical shutters growing heavy. 

_ A small servo gently laid on top of his, then a cube of hot energon was placed in front of him. He followed the white servos to their chassis and to a soft tired face. Blue optics crinkled with pure syrupy sweetness, Starscream’s intake tugged into a small smile that warmed Skyfire’s spark. “Sky you need to rest.”  _

_ He rumbled and leaned down, kissing Starscream’s lip plates, then his helm. “I will be beloved.” _

_ Starscream pouted, and crossed his arms, tapping his ped. “I mean it.” He huffed. _

_ He leaned down and wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist, pulling the angelic seeker onto his lap. Skyfire kissed him, savoring the tranquil plates against his own, in venting and taking in that scent, it was seeker cleanser, a smell that would hang in the air and warmed his spark. It was Starscream. _

_ The seeker’s thrusters whined and his wings twitched, his tender digits clung to Skyfire’s frame as he pulled back, venting so hard that small puffs of air spilled out of his intake. “Skyfire, you’re working too hard. Come to berth.” _

_ Skyfire ached. “What’s in it for me?” _

_ Starscream laughed. “Recharge? No processor ache in the morning?” _

_ “You know what I mean.” _

_ “Fine, fine.” He sat up. “Well a nice recharge would be nice, I don’t mind something on the side.” He winked. _

_ Skyfire lifted him up and shut down the reports, making his way to their hab, wings twitching. _

That was the last time Skyfire barred his spark to Starscream, the last time they interfaced, before he fell under the ice, and before he left. When he abandoned Starscream, favoring the Autobots over him. Now that left him here, alone in his own lab, without a small sweet-tempered seeker looking for him.

Starscream broke the bond shortly after he left, it was like a ghost, sometimes he felt Starscream. When the seeker was happy, peaceful, then he felt Starscream’s spark warm, and soften, sweet as can be. That wasn’t for him, no he knew this feeling well, Starscream was in love, not with Skyfire, that bridge had burned. He felt them bond, Megatron and Starscream, felt them hold each other well into the night cycle, their endless support, their trust and comfort in each other.

He also felt the trine growing in Starscream’s chassis. Something he longed for in his youth, now it was stolen away with that cunning soft sparked Megatron.

He was alone, physically and mentally, and all he could do was feel what he could have had. Skyfire howled and slammed his fist through the desk, wishing it was Megatron’s chassis. The scream of rage echoed back at him, and Skyfire collapsed, shivering, and pulling at something that was gone.

He was in fact alone. 


	4. Intimacy/Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy/Vulnerability - What’s it like seeing you Conjux after 4 million years? And you start making out (does include valveplug) 
> 
> Based off of this really sweet TFA AU by bromomentum!   
> https://bromomentum.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you so much for letting me use your AU, ahhh! It's so sweet! (and angsty) 
> 
> This is the only prompt for this week that does include nsfw/valveplug, y'all been warned!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sentinel asked, eyeing Optimus then sparing a glare at Skyfire.

“It’s the only lead we have, and it’s worth a shot.” Optimus snapped and pushed himself in front of Skyfire. “None of the other Decpcitcons have cracked under your… methods. But we have a lead, a conjux, if we can just get Starscream to speak a little, just a few words? That’s our gate.”

Skyfire stared down at the two primes, his wings sinking, he wanted to see Starscream again, he needed to talk to him. He just saw the twins, they’re so big now, so energetic, they flew as gracefully as Starscream did. 

He turned to the 2 way mirror and stared at Starscream’s chained state, the seeker’s wings were perked up in pride, his red optics narrowed. There were dents, cracks, energon stains. Whatever Sentinel’s methods were, they weren’t made to make mechs talk, only scream.

Skyfire wanted to reach out over the bond, comfort him, he did once, Starscream didn’t notice him, or ignored him. But Starscream’s spark, it was so wild, chaotic, angry, and painfully sad. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” He opened his side of the bond and stepped into the room.

* * *

He stared, flicking his wings back in anger, whatever kind of trick this was, it was low and pathetic even for the Autobots. Starscream turned his helm and grit his denta. Skyfire died, he was lost, Starscream accepted that, he had to. He didn’t at first and when he joined the uprising the Council took away the twins. They took away everything he had left of Skyfire, and now the Autobots are trying to dress some mech up as his dead conjux.

“Uh, hi Star.” He smiled.

Starscream’s denta hurt as he clenched them even harder. They were really trying to break him now, it would be better if they just beat the slag out of him instead of this.

Skyfire sat down, clearing his intake. “They found me, if you were wondering. It was Earth, that planet you were on not too long ago, kinda funny.” He laughed.

The mech was nervous, very nervous, his digits twitched and his lip plates were tight, whoever they had dressed up knew how to act. Almost if Skyfire was right there, just a table away. 

“Star?” He leaned forward. “Sweet spark could you look at me?” His servo reached towards him.

Starscream swung, swatting away the massive servo and he hissed. “Enough!” He snapped. “You’re not him! I felt him die! I stood there holding our sparklings when they told me they lost him! My world was ruined in a few spark beats! The twins were taken away and I was left alone!” He stood up, wings out, thrusters screaming, his spark was in his throat and his optics watered. “YOU’RE NOT SKYFIRE, HE DIED!” He screamed.

The cuffs on him shocked and Starscream yelled, collapsing to the floor. He curled up, optics flooding with washer fluid.

The table was pushed aside and the mech leaned down, cupping his helm, so docile, his optics turned upwards, his intake pulled down, his wings fluttered. Starscream stared up at him, finally opening his spark, he gasped, he felt the mech in front of him, felt the concern, and sadness and love. “Skyfire?” He whispered, feeling his optics finally spill over.

“I’m here Star.”

A wet sob clawed out of his intake and he pushed forward, falling into Skyfire’s welcoming arms. His claws grabbed onto Skyfire’s chassis and he buried his face in the shuttle’s neck. He clung to Skyfire, feeling their bond after all these years, still in shock that it was him, he was right there, holding Starscream. 

“Star.” Skyfire kissed the top of his helm, rubbing his back as Starscream wept. 

“You’re here, you’re really here?”

“I’m here Star,” He rumbled and hugged Starscream tigther. “And I’m not going away.”

Starscream pulled back, searching those tender optics, he kissed Skyfire, it was feverish and desperate, a confirmation that this was indeed Skyfire. Skyfire kissed him back, soft and gentle as ever. Then it started with a twitch of his wings, something that Skyfire picked up on.

* * *

“Optimus, Sentinel,” Ultra Magnus stepped in, paused looking at the two way mirror, seeing Skyfire, his old friend and Starscream under him, the two filers passionately making out. “We should leave.”

“Why?” Sentinel asked, folding his arms.

Starscream moaned.

“Filers...are uh...aggressive.” He cleared his intake, knowing full well how loud the bonded couple could truly get.

There was a loud bang and Skyfire was pressed down on the table.

Optimus gawked and rushed out, Ultra Magnus took the cuff control from Sentinel and released the cuffs, he then dimmed the harsh lighting in the room before pushing Sentinel out and locked the rooms up.

They stood outside, hearing some banging and moans that echoed through the halls.

* * *

Skyfire’s back plates were pressed against the cool table, Starscream hissed over him, wings flicking wildly. Starscream’s cuffs clanked against the floor, his claws scraped between Skyfire’s sensitive plates, pulling slightly at them as his frame crawled onto Skyfire’s. His intake pulled up into a cocky smile, Starscream leaned down, kissing Skyfire again, tasting his mate again. He missed that taste, it was sweet and soft, it was Skyfire.

Starscream gasped and jerked as Skyfire’s digits pressed against his closed panels, he quivered and felt his valve cycle down. When was the last time someone touched him like that? Only Skyfire knew how to touch him, make his frame howl with charge before collapsing into a pile of over sensitive equipment. 

“Star, open please?” Skyfire asked, he always did.

His panel clicked back and thick digits plunged into him, Starscream moaned and shuttered his optics. “Sky!” He whined.

Skyfire pulled him down into another kiss, his digits pressing deeper into Starscream’s tight wet valve. Starscream bucked against those strong digits, grinding his valve down on them, listening to the wet sounds that they made. “They’re watching us, you know?”

Starscream hissed through clenched denta. “Good, let them watch as you break me.”

Skyfire’s engines purred. “Please, Star, we both know what you do to me, especially like this.” He rumbled and rubbed the small of Starscream's back.

“Oh?” Starscream cocked an optic ridge.

“Come on,” Skyfire licked his intake lip plates. “What do you say?”

Starscream shuttered on those digits, hips wiggling, he crawled up Skyfire’s frame, venting as he pressed his valve down. “Please Sky, I need you.”

Skyfire took in the scent of his mate, wet, needy, lines of lubricating dripped down and splattered his face plates. Skyfire ex-vented, hot air flickered across Starscream’s bulging node, teasing and tickling it. Starscream moaned, his servo reaching down and holding Skyfire’s helm down in place, he rocked his valve across the shuttle’s face, each time his outer node struck against those lip plates his wings twitched. 

“What would they think? The proud Decepticon second in command riding your intake?” Starscream asked, only to shut his intake as Skyfire’s hot tongue slipped out and flicked his node. His whole frame shivered as that tongue rolled around his node, then slipped between his soaked lips. “Sky!”

Skyfire purred under him, one servo held Starscream’s hips in place, the other traced up his leg and pressed against his other panel. Starscream opened it, his spike flinging out, already beads of transfluid started to leak out of him. Skyfire buried his helm into his mate’s tight valve, licking those hard to reach nodes, stroking them, feeling the charge bubble out of them and dance on his tongue. He slurped down another gush of lubrication as Starscream’s valve cycled down.

Starscream sobbed out, his hips weakly humping Skyfire’s face, his spike jerked with each movement. “Sky!” He howled out, wings twitching, optics burning a bright pink, he was close. 

Skyfire reached up and cupped his spark plates, pulling on them, Starscream screamed, riding his tongue. His spike overloaded first and hot lines of transfuild spilled down onto Skyfire’s helm. Then a gush of lubrication flooded Skyfire’s intake, he greedily swallowed it down, tasting his mate’s sweet juices.

Starscream hovered over him, frame shivering with charge, clouds of steam escaped his intake and vents. “Skyfire.”

Skyfire hummed, lifting Starscream up by his waist and sitting up, he pressed a kiss down on Starscream’s helm. “Okay sweet spark?”

He nodded and looked up at Skyfire’s helm. “Do you have a cloth?”

Skyfire handed one to him and waited as Starscream’s soft digits cleaned up the mess, his Star tossed the cloth aside and kissed him again. “I hope you don’t mind Star but-”

Starscream laughed against his intake. “Oh come on Skyfire, you just stretched me enough, there’s no way that we’re not going to go all the way tonight. And we do have an audience to keep up with.” He winked, another trail of lube dripped down his thighs, Starscream’s wings twitched and his hips wiggled.

Skyfire felt his turbines whine, Starscream knew how to twist his crankshaft. “Mind if I show them how to really tame a Decepticon?” His servo rested on Starscream’s thigh, giving it a strong but not painful squeeze.

“How do you tame a Decepticon?” Starscream challenged him.

“Oh it’s easy, like this.” He purred, his servos grabbing Starscream’s aft and pressing him against the two way mirror. Starscream didn’t hear his panel snapback, but felt his thick cord press against his hot valve. Skyfire rubbed his spike across Starscream’s soaking valve.

“I missed this, being impaled on that spike of your’s.” Starscream reached down and pressed the thick tip into his valve, he moaned as that spike pushed into him, spitting him. Skyfire grabbed his knee and lifted it up, giving the mechs watching a very close up view of his valve being spread open. He wiggled and pushed back, feeling the sweet sensation of his nodes burning to life. “Sky!” His wings fluttered.

Skyfire bit down on his wing, lapping at the newly formed dents, his hips starting to pick up a strong pace. With each thrust Skyfire pushed deeper into Starscream, impaling his bonded, the reflection of his cord stretching Starscream’s valve to unimaginable limits only pushed him harder. “Such a good Decepticon, so open and willing, so tight.” He rumbled.

Starscream’s helm fell back on his shoulder, a line of drool slipping out of his intake, his optics burning with charge. Charge raced through his frame and his servo grabbed at Skyfire’s, his bonded interlaced their digits and held it up against the glass. 

Skyfire pushed further into Starscream’s hot valve, optics softening and he kissed Starscream’s intake. “Such a good Decepticon.” 

Starscream only mewled, his other servo rested on his abdominal plating, shivering as he felt the spike through his protomesh. He could feel Skyfire’s spike press to the very top of his ceiling node. “Sky.” He gasped, clenching down on the shuttle’s spike.

Skyfire rumbled. “Are you ready my Star?”

He nodded.

Skyfire kissed him softly and shoved his cord deep into Starscream’s valve, so deep that it pressed against his gestation chamber. Starscream screamed as his overload crashed through his systems, his hips twitched and charge raced through his frame, fuses blew and through it all he felt Skyfire holding onto his servo. Skyfire’s hips stilled as hot transfluid pumped into Starscream, Starscream moaned as he was stuffed, knowing very well that his plates would be aching for the next few days. 

He spared a glance down, seeing the noticeable bulge, then a strong white servo rested over it. “Sky.” Starscream gasped as the shuttle started to pull out slowly, a waterfall of transfluid spilled out only to have Starscream’s panel slide back over.

Skyfire pulled him into his arms, sliding down the wall and sat there with his bonded. “I missed you so much Starscream.” He nuzzled his face into Starscream’s neck.

Starscream’s arms curled around his neck. “I missed you more, sweetspark.”


	5. AU of your choice: Dragonformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream flew too high.

The wind whistler around his horns, his long tail drifted behind him, he inhaled the wet air around him and hummed. Skyfire hovered high above the mountains, so high that he saw over the clouds. He inhaled the therapeutic scents, something he cherished, away from the busy life the mountains offered him. 

The mountain tribe had always been highly secretive, so much that their mountain top was enchanted with cloud cover, the village was hidden and safe. But that didn’t mean that the tribe was at ease, if anything the tribe was small, everyone knew each other, everyone was either an aunt, cousin, father. The tribe chief Bluetail, he was Skyfire’s great great sire. There had always been a tension in the village, everyone knew each other, and everyone wanted to be hidden.

It felt like a trap, it was a trap, every night cycle it would tighten around him, suffocating and strangling him in the following morning. So Skyfire escaped when he could, flew over the clouds on cloudy days, keeping hidden from the tribes below.

Skyfire huffed, dragging his wing tip through the fluffy clouds. His mind started to drift away from his problems, and focused on the clouds and wind currents.

Another smaller dragon flew up, hovering just over the clouds.

He spared a glance, noticing how strange the dragon looked, no Skywing had red white and blue scales, or curled horns, and those small wings. The dragon huffed and flapped his wings, shaking his helm and blinking.

Skyfire observed the dragon, making sure his shadow and presence was never noticed. He was too small, his wings weren’t meant for this, he was for speed, and his frame wasn’t made for this height. “Hi-”

The dragon gawked and his frame fell through the clouds.

Skyfire gasped diving down through the clouds, spotting the knocked out dragon, he swooped down and snagged the dragon out of the air, then he flew back to the all too familiar cloud on the mountain. Knowing very well what was about to happen.

Skyfire set the strange dragon down on the village center, earning gasps, curses and hissing. He turned towards the healer hut and carried the dragon with him, there he rested the strange dragon’s frame down and turned to old Ironhelm. “He’s out.” He whined looking up at his uncle.

Ironhelm grumbled. “Bluetail is going to lose it.” He turned and grabbed some pink moss, setting it in front of the dragon’s snout. “That’ll wake him up, and give him a nasty helm ache. Skyfire what happened?”

The moss curtain was knocked to the side as a massive blue dragon stomped in, his helm high. Bluetail snarled and glared down at Skyfire. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Skyfire lowered his helm but stood over the strange dragon. “I was flying and he was flying too high, and he passed out due to the lack of air. So I saved him from free falling and took him here.”

Bluetail hissed. “And you brought him back here? Not set him down there?” He snapped, flashing his long sharp teeth.

“No, I didn’t want to get caught by any other dragon, or lead anyone back to us.” His helm lowered.

“You should’ve let him die then!” Bluetail’s long tail swung back and slapped Skyfire’s helm.

He yowled and ducked, energon bubbling up under his eye. “I’m sorry.”

Bluetail hissed and stomped out. “Find a solution or I will.”

Skyfire stared down at the dragon, energon dripped down his snout, he turned to Ironhelm. “Please, make sure he’s alright, at night I can fly down and leave him somewhere.”

The sun set and Skyfire waited on the edge of the village, the dragon tried to his back, he spared a glance back and nodded to Bluetail, who simply snorted and turned away. His spark sank and he glided down the mountain top. Skyfire followed the waterfalls, down, down, down, softly he landed in a clearing. Stopping next to a small stream, there he untied the dragon and shoved him off. He pulled the robes off then turned back towards the cloud.

“Wait.”

Skyfire froze and spun around, watching the dragon sit up, he groaned and rubbed his helm. Skyfire glanced back up to the cloud, then to the dragon.

The dragon hissed and drank from the stream, not once did his eyes leave Skyfire’s frame. He would’ve flown off, but that dragon was made for speed, he would’ve caught up no matter what. “I’ve never seen a dragon like you before.”

Skyfire kept his snout shut, his scratch still ached, a painful reminder of what might happen if he didn’t return soon.

He huffed. “I’m Starscream.”

He sat back on his hunches, pulling up grass.

“Well? What’s your name?”

Skyfire shook his helm, he should leave, now.

Starscream rolled his eyes. “It was you who I was smelling up there, before I fainted?”

“Yes.” Skyfire whined.

“Oh so you can speak!” He wiggled, kinda cute.

“I need to leave.”

“Why?” Starscream tilted his helm.

Skyfire hissed. “My tribe, we’re hidden and no one is supposed to know about us. So I’m supposed to just dump you and leave, okay?”

Starscream perked up as a chirp echoed in the valley. “My trine, they’re looking for me.” 

“Okay, good.” Skyfire got to his paws.

“Wait.” Starscream rushed forward and stopped in front of him. “You saved me, yea?”

“Yes.”

Starscream butted his helm against Skyfire’s. “I wish I knew the name so I can properly thank you.”

Skyfire felt his spark flutter, what a determined dragon. “Fine, it’s Skyfire, now can I leave?”

Starscream nodded. “Thank you Skyfire, I hope our winds cross again.” He purred and backed away.

Skyfire flung himself into the air, flying low over the trees and upwards, his powerful wings carrying high above and to the very top of the mountain. He only paused and watched as 2 more dragons tackled Starscream they chirped and shared similar markings. “With a little luck our winds might cross again, Starscream.” He purred and dove into the cloud.


	6. Redemption/Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron offers something that Skyfire can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!

Skyfire spun around, stomping and Starscream stumbled back, falling on his aft, his conjux towered over him, once soft kind blue optics now glared down at him. “Why would you stay?”

Spark in his throat, wings twitching. “Sky, please I can explain just wait a little longer.”

The shuttle hissed and shut his optics tightly. “Star, I...I want to stay with you, pick up where we left off, but.” Skyfire’s wings sagged. “Look at yourself Star, you were once one of the most promising scientists, you flew uncharted skies for every flier that wanted to define the functionalist. And now?”

He was stained with energon, his plates burnt and dented from the battle.

“I don’t know who you are.” His intake tightened. “Why did you stay with them? With him?”

“Sky, please I can explain just-”

“What?!” His arms shot up. “I can’t stay here, on this side, and help him win.”

Starscream reached across the bond, Skyfire was confused and in pain. “Sky please I just need a little time.” 

Skyfire stepped back, shaking his helm. “Goodbye Starscream.” He turned and flew out of the hanger, disappearing into the night sky.

“Sky please.” He whimpered, pulling himself into a ball, he felt the bond shut on Skyfire’s side. Thundercracker and Skywarp felt his pain and rushed to his side, his trine pulled him away from the hanger, taking Starscream to his hab. There his brothers made him his favorite cube, heated tarps, they comforted him.

“Starscream,” Thundercracker started pulling Starscream into a half hug. “Do you want me to send them back?”

Starscream huffed wiping his eyes, he shook his helm. “No, no, I think it’d be good to see them now.”

“Okay Starscream,” Skywarp curled up by his side. “We’re here for you Screamy, you can count on your brothers.”

Starscream vented and sipped away his energon, glad that no matter what his trine was there. 

No matter what, there was nothing that could stop him from almost jumping up and down, even if Skyfire flew off and joined the Autobots, and changed his name. His spark melted when the shuttle landed, his wings fluttered, so did the rest of his trine, all three seekers were just as excited as him. 

The shuttle doors popped open and 2 frames flew out, matching the trine’s excitement. 

“UNCLE THUNDERS!” Stormcloud barreled into the biggest seeker, knocking Thundercracker down.

“WARPIE!” Visper picked up Skywarp and hugged him. “Tell me you have a new glitter bomb!”

Starscream watched, optics watering at the sight of his trine so excited, laughing. Stormcloud and Thundercracker play fought, while Skywarp and Visper were chatting about past pranks. His spark warmed at the sight, the twins always brought out this side of his trine, reminded Starscream of their youthful days, where they’d sail over the canyons, when was the last time they laughed like this?

Then almost on cue the twins stopped, their wings stilled and their optics landed on him, massive grins spread across their face plates and the charged towards Starscream. “CARRIER!”

His two creations clung to him, their wings flickering and engine’s stalling. Stormcloud always had bigger servos that clamped onto Starscream’s shoulder. Visper always buried his helm in Starscream’s side. Just back when they were bitlets. “Okay, come on you two.”

Thundercracker and Skywarp snickered at the sight. “Good luck Starscream, those 2 won’t leave your side.” Skywarp teased.

Starscream pulled his creations closer and held them tightly, shuttering his optics, no matter what, this is what truly mattered to him, his 2 creations and his trine.

It was going smoothly, almost perfect, all they had to do was get some energon from a powerplant in a valley and escape. Starscream figured it would be a fast safe raid, in and out, simple. Stormcloud and Visper were more than safe, just watch duty. Starscream would take point on this mission, his trine and a servoful of mechs would help transport it. 

He felt his creation’s bonds pulling as their comms crackled to life. Dread filled his spark and Starscream soared up into the air, pulling back on his creaton’s bonds. Starscream spotted Stormcloud and Visper, they were high, safe, almost touching the clouds.

Then he came, his massive frame breached through the clouds, Visper was faster, he dodged the blaster shots, but Stormcloud wasn’t so lucky. The bond screamed and Stormcloud plummeted, Visper close behind hardly online. 

Starscream’s frame whistled as he shifted into his root-mode catching Stormcloud in one servo then snagging Visper with his other, the pulled them close and the three of them plunged into the river. Visper and Starscream hauled Stormcloud out of the icy water, he knelt down and examined the damage, it was his side, his energon pump was damaged and the leaking wouldn’t stop. 

Stormcloud groaned and rubbed his helm. “Carrie-”

“Hush, save your energy.” He soothed and tied the leaking tubes. “Skywarp is on his way, he’ll get you 2 to Hook.” He smiled.

“Sorry Carrier, I guess we got in the way.” Visper hung his helm.

“Shush, you did your job, and I can’t be even prouder.”

Skywarp’s frame howled and skidded to a stop. “Screamy, Optimus is leading the charge, and Megatron is on his way with back up. So-” He stopped, seeing Stormcloud’s wound, his wings shot up and his engine’s roared. “Who?”

“Him, it was him.”

“Starscream, just tell me and Cracker, we-”

Starscream stood up, shooting a glare at his trinemate. “No, you’ll warp them back to Hook.” He then pulled Visper into a hug and kissed Stormcloud’s helm. “You’ll be safe, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

Skywarp grabbed the twins, nodded to Starscream and the three vanished in a flash of light.

Starscream turned to the white clouds, opening the shut bond, he didn’t pull, it wasn’t a pull, there was nothing friendly about this, he tugged, hard, his spark sizzled as he spotted Skyfire’s white frame stumbling out of the clouds. He activated his coms as he took off. “Megatron what is your ETA?”

“10 minutes.”

“Thundercracker what's your status?” His frame howled through the air as he climbed up and up, he used that bond like a weapon, throwing all his hate, rage and sadness to the shuttle.

“We’re locked in, they’ve got us pinned down.”

“Okay, I’m giving you a window, get in the air and knock out their comms ASAP.” He steer away from the shuttle and towards the line of Autobots.

“It’s just Starscream, we ca-” Iron Hide started only to have his helm shot at.

Starscream fired his nullrays, shooting down colorful frame after colorful frame, knowing some of them were dead when they fell. Thundercracker shot out of the powerplant, climbing higher and higher into the sky before pushing his thrusters to their limits and using his outlier. A sonic boom tore through the valley, knocking some Autobots off their peds, their comms were scrambled confusion spread through the Autobots’ ranks. 

“Starscream, I’m here with reinforcements.” Megatron’s frame collided with Optimus’.

“Good, I’ve got some business to take care of.” He flung past them and turned to the clouds, once more jerking that bond so hard that Skyfire’s frame dragged out of the clouds. His thrustered howled and Starscream flew past him, then changed into his root mode and flew back down.

“Star-!” Skyfire screamed as Starscream’s claws tore into his wing, the two spiraled down in a freefall. “You’re going to kill us both!”

Starscream snarled, his claws prying at Skyfire’s wing, tearing chunk off by chunk, energon stained his digits and with a final yank the rest of the wing was off. Then he pushed off and watched as Skyfire’s frame slammed down in a miserable pile. He landed only a few steps away, kicking up dirty. 

Skyfire pulled himself up and winched, his wide optics watering. “Star-”

“SHUT UP!” Starscream shot his knee, it blew with a gust of smoke, his spark roared and programming flared to life. He stomped towards Skyfire, seething, flashing his fangs wings pulled sharply back, every inch of his frame said ‘do not piss off’. He grabbed Skyfire’s neck cables and pulled him down. “YOU LEFT ME!”

“Sta-”

“TWICE, YOU LEFT ME TWICE!” His free servo pressed his null ray to Skyfire’s chassis. 

“THEN WHY DID YOU STAY!”

“MEGATRON PROMISED THEM SAFETY! I STAYED SO THAT OUR SPARKLINGS WOULD STAY SAFE!” His throat hurt saying those words, screaming them at his Conjux, the reason why Stormcloud and Visper were on Earth, and the same reason why Stormcloud was hurt. He sucked in as much cool air as he could, feeling Skyfire’s shock and pain over the bond. “I stayed so they could live safely, I climbed the ranks to make sure they wouldn’t worry about the battles, or where their next meal would be.”

“Star I didn’t know.”

He shut his optics, his programing still running, his claws pricked at Skyfire’s neck cabling. “I was carrying when you crashed, I was going to tell you after the trip, it was a trine, but when the war broke out my frame was too stressed out, and I lost one, a femme. Megatron promised me that the twins would be safe. Then you came back and I planned it out, I wanted them to know you, know the mech I fell in love with, the mech I gave half of my spark to. Then you left, again.” He seethed.

“Starscream, please, we can fix this, just give me-”

“No,” He snapped, his nullray started to heat up. “You attacked them, Stormcloud is in the medbay because of you. And once they’re ready, I’m sending them back, far, far away from the front lines, and from you, and I will make sure that you will never cross them again.” 

“Starscream please jus-”

He pulled down on the cables, with a snap they were broken from Skyfire’s jawline, energon gushed out, Skyfire’s optics flickered and he collapsed into a coma. 

Starscream stood over his frame, optics watering. “You could’ve stayed just a few more cycles, I could’ve sent you to live with them behind the front lines.” His ped slammed down on Skyfire’s chassis, feeling the spark under him pulse. 

They won the battle, heavily damaging the Autobots’ ranks and getting away with the energon. Megatron squared away all the loose ends, knowing that Starscream was far from being ‘unfit’. Skywarp and Thundercracker hovered outside the medbay, wings twitching and restless pedsteps echoed through the halls.

“I heard what Screamy did to Skyfire.” Skywarp shuttered. “Having your neck cables ripped out, ow.” He rubbed his own neck cables, winching.

Thundercracker nodded. “Fragger deserved it.”

“Oh no doubt about that, like wow, that fragger messed up big time, I’m surprised Screamy didn’t kill him.”

“I don’t think he got the memo of never messing with a creator Seeker’s creations.” 

Starscream listened to his trine but didn’t react, he only hovered over Stormcloud, holding Visper’s servo. “Hook?”

Hook glanced up. “He’ll be fine, just needs time, and support, if this was a full trine then his spark would be in better condition.” 

Starscream nodded and Visper hugged him from behind. “Thank you, I hope you don’t mind us hanging around.”

Hook shook his helm. “Not like I can stop you, or your trine mates from getting in.”

Starscream laid down on a berth, pulling Visper close to him and still holding on Stormcloud’s servo. Then Thundercracker and Skywarp piled in, somehow fitting onto the single berth. Hook only shook his helm and left them be.

He laid there, clutching his creatron’s servo, holding his other to his spark, and his brothers laid there, like two massive guard dogs. Starscream stilled as Megatron looked into the medbay, he was glad that his leader made a rule that he wouldn’t harm Starscream while the twins were around. Then again the big gery brute did have a soft spot for them. 

Megatron stepped in, slowing as Thundercracker and Skywarp’s thrusters rumbled, a silent warning. He paused and unclasped his fusion cannon and set it aside, before falling onto a seat. “I heard what you did.”

Starscream rubbed Visper’s helm. “So?”

“Without your quick action we would’ve lost, and there would’ve been more mechs in the medbay.” He pulled out a few cubes and set them aside. “I know it’s hard, fighting the mech you love. But my promise still remains, no harm will come to your twins.”

Starscream shuttered his optics, of course Megatron knew what he was going through, in fact his leader was in the exact same delma as him, fighting your conjux. Only difference was that Megatron wasn’t carrying. “Thank you.”

“Goodnight Starscream, and uh Skywarp, Thundercracker, Visper, Stormcloud, Hook.” He waved and grabbed his cannon before leaving the medbay.

Starscream vented and shut his optics, rubbing Visper’s helm and stroking Stormcloud’s servo. Nothing would hurt them, Starscream made sure of that, and he would make sure that they would never encounter that horrible shuttle again, that Starscream promised himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might rewrite this as a one shot and better paced, let me know if y'all would read it!


	7. Royal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire brings a guest to dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part of my Scorched Metal au, but not exactly tied to the fic already up. (hardly has any Skystar so). And I am totally planning on making this a whole fic, just how Starscream grew up in the kingdom of Vos.

Wind crawled along the cliffs, scraping off metal sentiment, after millions of years the cliffs were carved into this delicate piece of artwork. A mixture of orange red and blue metals made the cliffs stand out. At night lights would flicker on and give the cliffs another life, almost reflecting the stars above. 

That’s where the shuttles lived.

Stormwing followed after Skyfire, taking in the sight, this was how the shuttle formers of Vos lived, much like their ancestors. They landed and Skyfire beamed down at Stormwing, placing a comforting servo on his back.

“I know this is new to you, Stormwing, but I’m sure you’ll fight right in, my unit is well...friendly?”

Stormwing inched closer to him. “I’m just excited to meet them. Besides the stress we’ve been under, I think it would be nice to get away for awhile.” He smiled and his wings twitched, sure he was nervous, he’d never visited the cliffs before, or been around so many shuttle frames. He was used to cold polished floors, endless hallways and privileged mecha. 

The cliffs were very different compared to the palace, the shuttlerformers were almost packed in, and somehow they navigated through the streets effortlessly, hardly knocking against one another. They bustled and chartered, some sang cultural songs Stormwing had only heard echoes of. 

Skyfire took his servo, his massive servos were always so gentle with him. “Just go with the flow.” He smiled and led Stormwing through the buzz, Stormwing clung to Skyfire, scared that they would be separated, but they weren’t, and slowly his nerves eased and Stormwing relaxed. 

There was this warmth in the air, it was a special celebration for the shuttleformers, Stormwing wasn’t ever taught about it. Mecha chatted, played games in the middle of the night cycle, little bitlets ran around and climbed up and down their relatives. 

His spark warmed, more than it normally did when Skyfire took his servo, but it was due to the environment around him, his trine would love it here. Knowing that Thundercracker would be eating away half of the cliff city, and Skywarp would be playing with the bitlets. 

Skyfire paused, sparing him a glance. “You’ve got that smile on, you know?”

“What smile?” He snapped, feeling his lip plates, and the strain of his grin.

“That smile you get when you’re thinking of something nice, I’ve seen it a few times, you’re so handsome with it.” Skyfire’s own faceplates grinned a faint blue blush spread across his helm, his finals wiggled.

“Oh stop it.” He patted Skyfire’s arm.

“My creators are going to love you.” They stopped at a small building, just tall enough for someone a bit taller than Skyfire. His friend knocked on a slab of copper next to the door.

The door flew open and a mass of bitlets peered out. “SKYFIRE!”

The shuttle gawked as two trines of bitlets jumped on him, he stumbled back but steadied his peds. The bitlets crawled all over him, wings twitching and chattering. 

“Sky!”

“SKY!”

“Did you bring me jelly?”

“When am I going to get as big as you?”

“Is this a new paint job?”

Stormwing cupped his intake stifling a laugh as Skyfire tried to answer each question while trying to hold at least 6 bitlets. “Seems like someone is popular?” He teased.

The mass of bitlets stopped and turned to him. “ARE YOU HIS BOYFRIEND?!” Then they jumped off and tackled Stormwing, he fell back as 6 shuttlerformers climbed on him, their tiny digits dug into his plates.

“Are you 2 dating?”

“You’re so small for a shuttle.”

“I haven’t seen you before.”

“You smell nice!”

“I love your optics, so red and pretty!”

Skyfire was laughing now. “Alright cousins, you have better manners than that.”

Then a massive shuttle poked his helm out of the building. “Acidstorm, Skystrike, Cloudtail, Starwing, Thundersnap, and Bluetail, get off of him!”

All 6 bitlets rushed off of Stormwing and stood in a line, shuffling their peds. “Sorry Grandcreator Skytrail.”

“What do you say?” He stepped out, somehow he was taller then Skyfire, Stormwing was sure Skyfire was the tallest shuttle he had ever seen. 

“Sorry!” They turned to Stormwing and bowed their helms.

Skytrail offered Stormwing a servo and pulled him up. “They’re very young and well, everyone loves Skyfire, so they’re very excitable whenever he comes home. I’m Skytrail by the way.” 

Stormwing took the servo and was pulled up as if he weighed nothing. “Lovely to meet you, and the bitlets. I’m Stormwing.” He shook the servo.

“Ah, Skyfire has told us so much about you, if you know what I mean?” he winked.

“Grandcreator!” Skyfire gasped.

Skytrail snickered and shook his helm. “Come in come in, we just boiled some copper tea.”

The bitlets ran in, Skytrail followed and Skyfire held the door open for Stormwing. He stepped inside and instantly found the whole building was crowded. Shuttleformers and a few seekers bustled about, chatting, plates full of goodies and cubes. Stormwing easily picked up the similarities that Skyfire shared with the rest of his family.

“Overwhelming isn’t it?” Skyfire rubbed his shoulder. “Don’t worry Stormy, just relax.”

“Skyfire brought a guest!” Skytrail hollered. “His name is Stormwing, make him feel at home!”

Instantly a femme rushed over and hugged him. “Nice to meet you! I’m whitetail.”

“Here, drink, drink!” A burly mech handed him a massive cube with a lid. 

“He’s so handsome! He can sit by me!” An elderly mech patted the seat next to him.

“No he can sit with me!” Cloudtail whined and slapped the seat next to him.

Skyfire wrapped an arm around his waist. “I think we should at least get fuel first?” He led Stormwing astray to the fuel station, handing him a plate.

“Is this normal?” Stormwing asked, pausing as the bitlets stared up at him from the table’s edge. 

“Very, see they already like you.” Skyfire reassured him. 

They sat down at the massive table, Stormwing gawked, the whole building was filled with mecha that somehow all sat at the table? One by one they introduced themselves and welcomed Stormwing in, some hugged him, others shook his helm, a few even kissed his cheeks. 

Skytrail cleared his intake and everyone stilled, turning to the helm of the table. “Another solar cycle together and another cycle as a family, to new friends and new family members!”

They cheered and the table erupted in a mixture of chatting and bickering to fueling and teasing. Stormwing answered barrage after barrage of questions, making sure his story lined up with the one he made up cycles ago. He was just a shuttle raised on the outskirts of Vos by seekers, nothing more. 

He slowly loosened up and enjoyed the evening, even the piles of dishes and the drunk bantering. His spark warmed and he stared down at the crusty dishes, Skyfire was at his side, wiping off the cleansing solution. The bitlets clung to his legs and prodded him for answers and stories. 

What would his carrier think? What would Raincracker say to him if she saw him now? 

Stormwing excused himself to get some air, saying that he just wanted to step out and he would be back in, reassuring Skyfire before shutting the door. He flew on top of the building, sitting on the edge, staring at the kingdom, the palace that cut through the clouds. He fiddled with the device on his arm and watched as his hologram faded away. 

His elegant frame stood out from the cliffs, a mixture of blue, red and white, his red optics turned purple and Starscream vented. ‘A seeker of your standing does not mix with those lowly shuttles’, that’s what his carrier would say, before continuing on a long painful rant about his duties. 

The prince pushed the nasty thoughts out of his processor, loving the gentle breeze on his shuttle sized wings. His spark burned, knowing that for the first time in, well the first time ever, that he felt welcome. 

Starscream just had to play ‘Stormwing’ right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any questions, go ahead an ask, I have a feeling this one is going to be on the waiting list for awhile.
> 
> I had a lot of fun this week and I'm so glad a lot of people joined in!


End file.
